Into You
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Choi Seungcheol tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain jatuh ke dalam pesona Hong Jisoo dalam dalam dalam dan semakin dalam lagi. Seventeen Fanfiction. CheolSoo. CoupsShua. S. Coups. Joshua. Choi Seungcheol / Hong Jisoo. RnR Juseyo


Tittle : _Into You_

Cast : Choi Seungcheol / Hong Jisoo

With : Other members Seventeen

Warn! BL! OOC, It's CheolSoo guys!

.

So yeah, basically inspired from The Choice, Imma slave for Travis and Gaby's romantic story, and yep! Ariana's _Into You_ is the one I use. Better listen while read this! Totally give you the vibes!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Hong Jisoo sadar mengenai satu hal tentang dirinya, kemampuannya yang tidak memadai dalam mengenalkan diri pada lingkungan baru. Maka hari itu, seminggu setelah ia resmi pindah ke komplek perumahan barunya setelah dua tahun menetap di keramaian New York yang memusingkan. Ia memilih sebuah rumah bercat putih menghadap danau yang tenang di pesisir barat Los Angeles, mengutuk ketidakbisaannya mengendarai perahu dan berniat membeli _speed boats_ untuk dapat ia kendarai saat musim panas panjang sambil bertelanjang dada, membelah kesunyian danau yang menenangkan. Rumah itu berdiri kokoh, dengan balkon mungil serta pelataran luas yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau segar, ada dua buah kursi serta meja di balkonnya, menghadap tepat ke arah danau, tempat Jisoo selama tiga hari terakhir duduk dengan segelas teh hangat dan potongan macaroon yang manis.

Dan sore itu, diketenangan semilir angin yang menerbangkan aroma musim semi, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya, mencerna sederet kalimat Thomas Hardy yang melagenda atau kutipan Shakespeare yang menyedot perhatiannya. Jisoo terlena pada buaian Bach Cello Suite No.1 yang mengalun lembut mengelilingi seluruh ruangan rumahnya. Merasakan desir darahnya meremang mendengar gesekan selo yang indah, membuat jarinya yang mengapit lembaran kertas beraroma lapuk cetakan buku Harold Pinter yang tengah ia telaah, melengkung dengan perasaan tenang yang menyenangkan.

Jisoo membalik halaman bukunya, jari terangkat untuk membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot turun karena kepatuhannya merunduk selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Jisoo tengah tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya yang menakjubkan tatkala telinganya berkedut mendengar bunyi bass kuat, nyanyian rock yang memecah kesunyian yang tengah ia ratapi, degup tawa mengudara, teriakan-teriakan berat, serta jerit anak kecil yang berlarian. Jisoo bangkit berdiri dengan gusar, membuat kursi yang ia duduk terjungkal jatuh. Sedikit informasi, Jisoo benci keramaian. Alasannya pindah ke sini adalah karena suasana tenangnya yang damai tanpa derai klakson yang menjengkelkan atau decit rem serta keriuhan kota yang menyebalkan. Jisoo senang mendengar rintikan hujan yang lebat, ditemani petir yang menggeram rendah, ia lebih menyukai suara-suara alam yang indah dibandikan kepenatan kota yang sibuk.

" _What the hell_ ," desisnya setengah kesal, ia melepas kacamatanya, menaruhnya sembarangan ke atas mejanya yang penuh buku, pena dan tumpukan _sticky note_. Menarik kasar tirai jendelanya dengan hembusan nafas tidak percaya.

Seratus meter dari pekarangan rumahnya. Semua hingar bingar itu berkumpul di sana. Rumah bercat biru muda dengan model yang persis sama dengannya, berdiri kuat dua ratus meter dari rumahnya, sama-sama menghadap danau dengan sebuah jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu melayang di atas danau tempat perahu boatnya tertambat. Jisoo belum sempat mengunjungi tetangganya yang satu ini. Yang digembor-gembor merupakan seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh enam yang tampan dan menarik. Jisoo mendengus keras.

Sambungan speaker pada sebuah radio tape, membuat suaranya dua kali lipat memekakkan telinga. _Foo Fighters_ mengudara, suaranya kencang dan membuat isi kepala Jisoo terkoyak. Ada dua anak kecil yang tengah berlari senang, seekor anjir jenis wales campuran dengan bulu coklat tebal serta bola mata sepekat arang tengah sibuk menggonggong, berlari ke sana-sini dengan ceria, mengejar piringan berwarna merah mudah yang dilempar seorang pemuda dengan wajah blasteran yang sangat kentara. Campuran antara Asia dan belahan Amerika yang kental.

"Ayo kejar _, buddy_!" pemuda itu berteriak, suaranya berat, derai tawanya lembut menyelusup ke tengah-tengah suara berisik dari speaker.

"Jangan hanguskan dagingnya, Cheol Hyung!"

Seorang pemuda tinggi, dengan rambut abu-abu manis, beteriak sambil melempar bola _football_ yang lonjong, kemeja birunya acak-acakan, terlipat di beberapa sisi, tiga kancing atasnya terbuka, dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaki telanjang di atas rumput hijau, lemparannya sampai pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam, wajah semanis kucing dan teriakan sebal ketika lemparan pemuda tinggi itu melampaui jangkauan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menghanguskannya," sebuah suara mengudara. Tak terlihat siapa pemiliknya. Suara yang lebih lembut, dengan nadanya yang penuh kekesalan namun dikelilingi oleh keperdulian yang tinggi. Jenis suara yang sangat dituntut untuk didengar dalam suasana sepi dan iringan rintikan hujan. Suara yang entah kenapa membuat Hong Jisoo penasaran setengah mati.

"Bisakah kau melempar bolanya dengan benar?" pemuda berambut hitam—yang seharusnya mampu menjangkau lemparan bola dari si pemuda tinggi berseru protes, memungut bola _football_ nya yang mendarat di atas rumput, melemparnya gemas ke pemuda tinggi yang tertawa keras. Ia meliukkan tubuh menghindar, meraup tubuh seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari ceria lalu memeluknya, berpura-pura menggigit dengan suara dibuat menyeramkan sambil menciumi perut mungilnya yang berteriak diiringi tawa, membawa malaikat mungil itu naik di atas punggungnya, kedua kakinya yang kecil membekap tempurung kepala si pemuda tinggi.

"Daddy maraaaah, daddy maraaaah!" teriak ceria anak itu, memukul pipi si pemuda tinggi dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Daddy tidak pernah marah pada Papa, _cupcakes_." Pemuda tinggi itu mengeluh tipis, mengerang melihat tatapan tajam si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Taruhan sepuluh dollar, Wonwoo Hyung _akan_ sangat marah." Seorang pemuda muncul di pandangannya. Wajahnya lucu, menyenangkan dan penuh keceriaan. Pipinya gembul, dengan tubuh mungil dan penuh kekuasaan namun terlihat masih kanak-kanak.

"Lima belas dollar untuk itu," pemuda lain, yang lebih tinggi. Dengan rambut _spike_ , menyesap Corona dalam genggaman, senyuman lebar yang membuat Jisoo tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Daripada kau merecoki rumah tangga mereka, bagaimana dengan membantuku mengangkat semua daging ini?"

Pemuda itu mucul dari balik alat pemanggang. Si pemilik suara yang membuat Jisoo penasaran setengah mati. Rambut hitam yang menawan. Tubuh tinggi dalam balutan Polo berwarna merah. Menggenggam piring dan capitan untuk membalik daging, ia mengunyah sesuatu. Terlihat hijaunya daun salada yang ia tengah kunyah dengan satu potong daging dalam ujung capitannya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh kembali menghadap pemanggangnya yang besar. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Jisoo dengan segera menarik tirai jendelanya hingga tertutup lalu menggerutu. Menampik desir hangat yang menyapu relung hatinya.

* * *

"Dumas Davy de la Paileterie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Alexander Dumas adalah seorang sastrawan yang berasal dari Vilers-Cottorests, Ais Perancis. Lahir tanggal 24 Juli 1802. Putra dari pasangan Thomas-Alexander Dumas dan Marie-Louise Elisabeth Labouret. Seorang penulis hebat periode 1829 sampai 1870 yang membawa seluruh romantisme dan drama indah sekaligus penuh historis yang menegangkan dalam tulisannya. Memulai karir sebagai penulis artikel, majalah dan drama. Pada tahun 1829 Dumas akhirnya meluncurkan drama pertamanya dengan judul Henry III and His Chirstine yang berhasil melejitkan namanya ke seantaro Perancis. Ia beralih menjadi seorang penulis novel setelah sukses dengan naskah dramanya yang memukau, terdapat sederet novel ciptaannya yang sangat melagenda. Berikan aku satu judul novel Alexander Dumas, _anyone_?"

Jisoo menatap satu-persatu muridnya, memunggungi papan tulis yang tengah memperlihatkan sebuah foto pria gemuk dengan tulisan Alexander Dumas serta bubuhan tangannya yang cepat dan rapi dengan sinar _infocus_ yang membuat Jisoo menyipitkan mata, menghalau cahayanya dengan jemari dalam ruangan temaram, sengaja mematikan lampu kelas dan menutup jendela.

"Ya, Spencer?" ia menunjuk satu anak muridnya yang mengangkat tangan.

"The Fencing Master?" ia lebih pada ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Benar sekali," Jisoo tersenyum menanggapi, "kau membacanya, Spencer?"

"Tidak, sir. Ayahku memiliki buku itu di ruang bacanya. Aku hanya pernah melihat."

"The Fencing Master adalah bacaan yang cukup berat untuk anak lima belas tahun." Ujarnya.

"Kau sudah pernah membacanya, sir?" seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang selalu duduk di urutan depan ketika Jisoo mengajar mengajukan pertanyaan. Matanya yang biru bersinar menatapnya.

"Tentu," jawabnya lugas. "Pada tahun 1840 Alexander Dumas menggaet Augustin Grisier, seorang atlet anggar untuk menuntaskan novelnya yang satu ini. Tidak cukup baik. Pemerintah Rusia tidak menyukai tulisannya, bahkan menolak kunjungan Dumas ke Rusia dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Susah sekali mendapatkan salinan dari tulisannya. Aku sangat terkejut ayahmu memiliki bukunya, Spencer." Jisoo memberikan Spncer tatapan takjub yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mendapatkan kopiannya dalam bentuk sastra Perancis yang kuno, membutuhkan waktu lima bulan untukku mengerti tentang isi bukunya yang satu. Buku itu terlalu tabu untuk aku jelaskan pada kalian. Jadi, aku akan melewatkannya—" ia tersenyum jahil mendengar murid-muridnya yang berteriak protes." –dan apakah ada lagi buku dari Alexander Dumas yang pernah kalian baca? Atau setidaknya kalian tahu?"

Jisoo berjalan mengelili kelas, "Satu buku yang sangat melagenda, dicetak dalam banyak bahasa yang menceritakan tentang pergolakan politik di Perancis abad pertengahan, novel yang—"

" _I know it Sir_!"

Anak perempuan itu mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Terlihat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Berikan aku judulnya, Jessie." Pinta Jisoo dengan suara lembutnya yang manis.

"The Three Musketeers!"

Jisoo tersenyum lebar, "benar sekali. The Three Musketeers yang terdiri dari Athos, Porthos, dan Aramis serta dibantu oleh D'Artagnan, bersama-sama menuntaskan misteri, saling bertarung dengan musuh bahkan berani mengembara ke daratan Inggris. Dalam novelnya ketiga tokoh memiliki karakteristik yang sangat menarik untuk ditelisik, dan aku mau kalian mengulas novel The Three Musketeers untuk tugas musim panas kalian."

Terdengar keluhan yang memenuhi seisi kelas. Jisoo tertawa. Berjalan cepat menuju mejanya di depan ruangan ketika suara bel memenuhi seluruh sekolah, ia membungkuk tipis, sebuah kebiasaan yang ia bawa dari Korea.

" _Enough with me today_. _Meet you guys next week!"_

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya di depan _Record Me Now_ yang sepi, bangunan tua dengan poster _Rolling Stones_ yang menguning di sisi luar pintunya itu adalah tempat favoritnya mengoleksi piringan hitam yang langka. Mendapatkan sederetan piringan dari musisi klasik yang benar-benar sulit didapat tetapi anehnya bisa ia dapatkan dapat tempat tempercil seperti Record Me Now.

Ia mendorong pintunya yang mengeluarkan suara kayu lapuk serta aroma debu, ditambah geritan besi tua yang aus. Jisoo tersenyum pada Max, si tampan mahasiswa jurusan seni yang bekerja paruh waktu di Record Me Now. Max pernah bercerita bahwa pemilik toko kaset ini adalah seorang kakek tua yang romantis; mengumpulkan berbagai piringan hitam langka dan berburu ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mendapatkannya. Bercerita panjang lebar selama satu jam setelah Jisoo menapaki kakinya di Record Me Now lalu memborong lima piringan hitam. Jisoo berjalan menuju rak-raknya yang besar, menyapu jarinya pada kaset-kaset kusam yang masih layak untuk dibeli dan dijamin kejernihan kualitasnya. Jisoo menghentikkan langkah di rak-rak tinggi tempat berbagai kaset dan tumpukan piring hitam yang mengumpul di satu rak, tersenyum mengambil sampul Foo Fighters dan mengingat kejadian kemarin sore.

"Kau suka?"

Terdengar berlebihan, tetapi Jisoo berjingkat kecil, mengangkat kepala menemukan pemuda berambut hitam menutupi kening dengan kemeja santai berwarna putih, dua kancing teratas terbuka lalu menerbangkan aroma parfumnya yang renyah serta semerbak shamponya yang segar, tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Mengitari matanya menatap tumpukan kaset yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Foo Fighters?" Jisoo mengangkat kaset di tangannya, mengibaskannya di udara dengan canggung.

"Yap," pemuda itu menjawab cepat, mengangguk-angguk patuh. Lirikannya menancap denyut nadi Jisoo, menusuk degupan jantungnya yang meletup-letup.

"Aku tidak suka," Jisoo mengembalikan kaset yang dipegangnya kembali ke rak. "Aku lebih menyukai musik klasik. Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Yehudi Mennin, tapi Foo Fighters… _definitely not my cup of tea_."

Pemuda itu meluruskan tubuh, melipat tangan di depan dada dengan raut penasaran yang lucu. "Aku Seungcheol," ia mengenalkan dirinya tanpa malu, tersenyum diiringi apitan giginya ke bibirnya yang menggoda. "Terkadang mereka memanggillku S. Coups. Coups boleh dipertimbangkan, _if I was your cup of tea_."

Jisoo mendengus diiringi tawa kecil, " _Smug_ ," desisnya.

"M-Maaf?" pemuda itu terlihat takjub dengan desisan Jisoo. "Kau menyebutku apa?"

" _Smug_. _You are so smug_." Jisoo mengangkat bahu tidak perduli dengan ucapannya.

"Waw, man. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang menyebutku _smug_ di awal pertemuan saling berkenalan,"

"Woah, Mister Coups. Kita tidak saling berkenalan." Jisoo mengambil sembarang kaset di depannya untuk menghentikan degup jantungnya yang berderap, memacu cepat begitu tatapan Seungcheol menghakiminya dengan manis.

"Siapa namamu sekali lagi?" Seungcheol memiringkan tubuh, seolah ingin menangkap suara Jisoo lebih dekat. Terlalu dekat. Jisoo bahkan bisa menghirup aroma _aftershave_ yang dipakainya. Campuran mint dan pahitnya kopi.

"Aku belum menyebutkan namanku. Dan bisakah kau mundur sedikit?" Jisoo mendorong pundak Seungcheol menjauh.

Seungcheol tertawa tidak percaya, "Sungguh? Beritahu aku namamu please, mister…?" Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Joshua," Jisoo mengulum senyuman, mendapat balasan senyuman yang luar biasa menawan, lagi-lagi dengan gigi mengapit bibir bawahnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Jisoo—itu adalah nama Koreaku."

"Great, kita sama-sama dari Korea. Mungkin jodoh?"

" _You're being smug again_! _God_!" teriak Jisoo sambil berjalan mondar-mandir, memeluk kaset di tangannya sementara Seungcheol tertawa keras.

"Bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda, oke?" Seunghceol mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seolah ingin menggenggam jari Jisoo yang mengerut dalam cengkramannya pada kaset bertuliskan Jack & Jack. "Kau menyukainya?" Seungcheol mengedikkan dagunya ke kaset dalam pelukan Jisoo.

"Apa?" buru-buru melihat sampul kaset yang dicengkramannya. Jisoo menggeleng pelan, "Musik keras, rock, dengan lirik yang penuh seksual itu bukan kegemaranku—"

"Jack & Jack bukan rocker," sela Seungcheol dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku tidak perduli," Jisoo mengatupkan bibi rapat, mendengar kekehan Seungcheol yang gemas luar biasa. "Kau dan teman-temanmu yang berisik itu, si—"

"Ah, kau tetangga baruku?!"

"—benar! jadi, temanmu yang berambut abu-abu manis, si tubuh tinggi yang—"

"Namanya Mingyu," Seungcheol memotong ucapan Jisoo dengan mudah.

"—Oke, Mingyu dengan pemuda berambut hitam seangkuh kucing, dia—"

"Yang satu itu namanya Wonwoo,"

"—bersama Wonwoo terus berteriak di pekarangan rumahmu, bermain dengan anak kecil menggemaskan—"

" _Our little Olly_ ,"

"— _With your cutie pumpkin Olly_ , sangaaaaat berisik. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca halaman Harold Pinter yang seharusnya dapat kuselesaikan dalam dua jam, kalian membuatku menyelesaikannya selama lima jam. Dan lagi, pemuda blasteran korea dengan mata sebiru langit—"

"Ah, yang satu itu?" Seungcheol menunjuk seseorang di belakang Jisoo. Ia membalikkan tubuh, melihat pemuda yang kemarin dilihatnya. Si blasteran tampan dengan rahang kokoh yang menakjubkan, serta tubuh bagai model runaway.

"Benar," Jisoo mengangguk pasti.

"Dia adikku." Gumam Seungcheol. "Hei, Hansol!"

Rambutnya yang keriting mencapat batas dagu bergoyang samar ketika menolehkan parasnya yang sempurna, lengkungan hidung yang menawan serta senyuman tipis sedingin vampire. Seungcheol menyuruh Hansol untuk ke tempatnya, mendapati gerutuan tak habis dari si blasteran itu, tetapi patuh menuruti perintah Seunghceol, berjalan dengan langkah terseret dengan sederet kalimat cacian yang penuh kekesalan.

"Adikmu? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mirip?" desis Jisoo.

"Kami beda ibu." Seungcheol merangkul pundak Hansol akrab.

"Apa, sih, Hyung?" wajah Hansol terlihat tidak senang. Walau matanya bersinar penasaran melihat Jisoo yang tengah diajak bercakap-cakap dengan kakaknya.

"Kenalkan," Seungcheol menepuk bahu Jisoo sok akrab, seolah mereka sudah lama berteman padahal baru saja saling bertukar sapa tak lebih dari lima menit lalu. "Ini Jisoo, atau kau boleh memanggilnya Joshua, gunakan _Hyung_ karena dia orang Korea dan dia jelas-jelas lebih tua darimu."

"Hello?" akses Hansol lebih jelas dari Seungcheol. Matanya yang biru menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan yang membuat Jisoo menyipitkan mata curiga. "Aku Hansol. Teman-temanku memanggilku Vernon. Jadi _Hyung_ ini pacar Coups?" Tanya Hansol blak-blakan.

"A-a kesalahan besar Choi Hansol,"

"Tidak, _Oh My God, Impossible_!" Jisoo tertawa kering. "Kita baru saja berkenalan lima menit lalu,"

"Yap. Dan dia adalah tetangga baruku."

"Ah," Hansol mengangguk paham. "jadi kalian bertetangga? Kau yang di rumah bercat putih itu?"

"Benar," Jisoo mengangguk mantap, diiringi Seunghceol yang ikut-ikutan mengangguk.

"Keren! Aku suka hiasan di depan pintu rumahmu. Yang bunyi itu. Kerang-kerang dan tumpukan kaca warna-warni." Hansol mengoceh panjang, menggerakkan tangannya di udara memberikan gambaran tentang apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Itu pemberian dari ibuku," Jisoo berucap santai. "dia percaya benda itu bisa menghindariku dari _bahaya_ ," Jisoo yakin ia melirik Seunghceol ketika mengatakannya "semacam kepercayaan kuno orang-orang tua jaman dulu."

"Cool!" Hansol berseru ceria. Umurnya yang muda semakin terlihat dari cara bibirnya melebar membentuk senyuman. "Apakah aku—"

"Choi Hansol," Seungcheol memotong, "bukankah kau sedang mencari piringan yang langka itu, siapa namanya…aku lupa?"

"Arasseo," Hansol mengucapkannya dengan logat Seoul yang lancar. "Kau berhutang satu box _Häagen Dazs_ untuk ini," Hansol menggerutu sebelum berjalan menjauh, memberikan lambaian ramah ke arah Jisoo yang membalasnya gembira.

"Kenapa aku merasa adikku lebih menyukai berbincang denganmu daripada denganku?" Seunghceol menyipitkan mata. "Bahkan belum ada dua menit kalian saling bertukar sapa. _Thanks to me please_."

"Haruskah?

"Woah," Seungcheol bersiul keras, " _You really not an easy man, dude_."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

Jisoo mengira harinya akan berjalan seperti biasa, pulang dari mengajar dia akan bergelut dengan bukunya. Tumpukan sastra kuno yang ingin ia telisik lebih jauh. Minum teh di balkon saat sore hari, bergelung dalam selimutnya ketika dinginnya malam mulai merambat naik sambil menonton beberapa serial _Game Of Thrones_ di laptopnya dengan segunung camilan.

Jisoo hanya tak menyangka, ketika ia tengah mengaduk seduhan bubuk teh yang bercampur dengan air hangat, menerbangkan aroma green tea yang pahit, pintu rumahnya di ketuk sopan. Tiga kali berturut dengan sedikit sapaan. Jisoo mengambil Mugnya dalam genggaman, menaruhnya di meja ruang tengah yang penuh buku-buku yang baru saja ia borong dari toko buku kecil di pusat kota sepulang mengajar.

Hansol berdiri di depan pintunya, dengan cengiran lebar, bandana berwarna putih yang ia kenakan menghalangi tetesan keringat yang turun dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia memakai baju basket besar dan celana pendek selutut, ransel menggantung di satu lengan, terlihat sekali habis pulang setelah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket.

"Annyeong!" ia menyapa ceria. Membungkuk tipis hingga rambut sedagunya jatuh lemas.

"Hallo Hansol-a!" Jisoo balas membungkuk, mengusap bibirnya yang terasa lengket akibat menyesap teh. "Butuh sesuatu?" Jisoo menaikkan satu alis penasaran.

"Aku dan Coups Hyung berencana makan malam bersama, _BBQ Party_!" ia mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara dengan semangat. "Kita sudah mengundang Wonwoo serta Mingyu dan si mungil Olly. Seungkwan dan Dokyom Hyung juga sudah memastikan datang. Coups Hyung yang traktir!" menyenangkan melihat Hansol berbicara seceria ini di hadapannya. Jisoo adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, dan melihat Hansol seperti membuatnya gemas setengah mati.

"Coups Hyung terlalu gengsi untuk mengajakmu," Hansol menarik nafas panjang. "Lelaki tua itu masih saja mempentingkan harga dirinya. Aku berperan sebagai malaikat penyelamat Coups Hyung saat ini. Untuk jaga-jaga saja, Coups Hyung janji membelikankan Hoops Air Jordan 7 kalau aku mengundangmu. Jadi jika dia mengingkari janjinya, kumohon jadi malaikatku dan tagih pada Coups Hyung."

Jisoo tertawa, menutupi mulutnya sambil membungkuk pelan. Ia suka menelisik raut wajah polos Hansol yang ceria. Seolah hidup Hansol hanya berisi kebahagiaan yang menyenangkan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi malaikat sekaligus iblis untukmu." Jisoo menepuk pundak Hansol ramah. "Kau mau masuk? Aku baru saja buat teh."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih atas tawarannya." Hansol menolak sopan. "aku baru saja pulang dari lomba basket. Badanku lengket dan berkeringat. Aku yakin, Josh Hyung tidak mau rumahnya beraroma keringat remaja sehabis bermain basket."

Jisoo terkekeh, "tawarannya berlaku untuk kapan saja. Mampirlah kalah kau berkunjung ke rumah Seungcheol atau sekedar lewat rumahku."

"Tentu saja, Hyung!" Hansol mengangguk semangat. "Jangan lupa nanti malam. Pukul tujuh tepat. Di rumah lelaki tua itu." Hansol menunjuk rumah Seungcheol dengan acuh.

"Aku akan ingat itu baik-baik."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Ada essai yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam Hyung!" Hansol berjalan dengan langkah ringan, menuruni tiga undakan tangga lalu melambaikan tangan, masuk ke dalam mobil truknya yang mengeluarkan suara berisik ketika dinyalakan.

Jisoo balas melambaikan tangan. Ia berdiri di balkonnya yang mungil. Menyangga telapak tangan pada pagar setinggi lutut bercat putih pucat yang mengelili balkon rumahnya. Memandang rumah Seungcheol yang tenang dan damai. Gordennya yang berwarna kuning bergoyang ditimpa angin, pot-pot bunga yang menggantung di balkonnya saling berbenturan kecil. Jisoo tidak sadar berapa lama ia menatap rumah Seungcheol sampai sadar pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya, menggantung sweater di lengannya sementara jarinya sibuk mengunci pintu. Seungcheol membalikkan tubuh sembari mengenakan sweater hitamnya, mulutnya mengapit kunci mobil yang segera ia lepaskan dari apitan bibirnya hingga terjatuh ke telapak tangan.

Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik, ketika Seungcheol melempar kuncinya ke atas dengan terlatih, berjalan menuju Corolla DX-nya yang terparkir bersisian dengan Chevrolet Impala milik Jisoo. Kunci yang tiga kali berturut-turut berhasil ia tangkap, meluncur turun dari genggaman tangan Seungcheol. Terjatuh di atas rumput.

Jisoo menyunggingkan senyuman, dibalas senyuman yang sukses merubuhkan tulang rusuk Jisoo yang meronta hebat akibat degupan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucap Jisoo setengah berteriak.

Seungcheol memasang wajah terkejut tetapi langsung tertutupi dengan baik oleh gerit keangkuhan di garis wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku akan beli banyak alkohol," ujarnya santai, memungut kunci mobilnya yang jatuh. "Siapkan diri untuk Hangover, Hong!" Seungcheol mengangkat tangan ke arah Jisoo lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dan seperti orang idiot, Jisoo tidak bisa berhenti mengulang bayangan senyuman Seungcheol.

* * *

"Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikah dua tahun lalu. Memutuskan mengadopsi Olly enam bulan setelah resmi menikah. Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti yang kurasakan?" Hansol menoleh dari kepatuhannya menatap rumput, jemarinya memainkan Corona dalam genggaman. "Melihat pasangan yang setiap hari selalu bertengkar, adu mulut, tetapi diakhir semua itu, mereka akan saling mengatakan maaf lalu berpelukan. Itulah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Air dan minyak. Tidak bisa bersatu. Tetapi sekalinya bersatu dapat menciptakan kobaran api yang besar. Aku rasa kehadiran Olly membuat mereka meredam ego masing-masing dan mulai meredakan kobaran apinya."

Jisoo tersenyum, menyesap birnya pelan.

"Seokmin Hyung adalah teman dekat Mingyu Hyung. Meretas perusahaan dari nol bersama-sama. Coups dan Mingyu Hyung bertetangga saat mereka menetap di Florida. Bertemu Seokmin Hyung dan Seungkwan. Si cebol itu bekerja di perusahaan Seokmin dan Mingyu Hyung. Orang kepercayaan nomor satu. Kita tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat dekat. Semenjak Coups Hyung suka sekali mengadakan barbeque party. Kami sudah seperti keluarga."

Hansol menghentikkan ucapannya, menggantung botol Corona di ujung jarinya yang menggenggam leher botol dengan lemah. Sementara Jisoo menatap Seungcheol yang tengah duduk mengadap api unggun, tertawa tentang sesuatu yang dikatakan Seokmin. Membangunkan Olly yang berada dalam gendongan Mingyu, hingga akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu masuk ke dalam rumah Seungcheol agar Olly tidak kembali terbangun karena derai tawa teman-temannya yang berisik.

"Lalu siapa malaikat cantik itu?" Jisoo mengedikkan dagu, menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berusia enam tahun yang tengah berada di pelukan Seungcheol. Kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut _brunette_ bersandar di pundak Seungcheol, lengan kurusnya memeluk leher Seungcheol. Terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya setelah bercanda dan berlarian sepanjang malam dengan Olly. Anak perempuan manis yang malu ketika Jisoo mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berbicara.

"Angela." Hansol mengucapkan namanya begitu lembut. "Ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku saat aku berumur sebelas tahun. Ibuku berkewarnegaraan Korea yang menetap di Amerika separuh hidupnya. Bahasa Koreaku buruk sekali waktu kecil. Hanya berbicara dengan Kakek-Nenekku di Seoul. Satu tahun setelahnya, ibuku bertemu dengan ayah Coups Hyung. Lelaki yang sangat baik dan berwibawa. Aku sempat ketakutan ketika tahu aku akan mempunyai kakak tiri. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana buku-buku serta film menceritakan keluarga tiri dengan begitu kurang ajar. Tetapi Coups Hyung adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," Hansol tersenyum mengatakannya. Di bawah temaram lampu balkon rumah Seungcheol, Jisoo bisa melihat kilatan di mata Hansol yang mengenang. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan kemudian lahirlah Angela. Malaikat cantik di keluarga kami. Hidupku sudah sempurna sekali, Hyung. Aku tidak meminta apa-apa lagi. Cukup seperti ini saja."

Jisoo menepuk bahu Hansol bersahabat, mengusap pundaknya yang kokoh dengan kebanggaan terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku mengerti," bisiknya.

Hansol membersit, mengeluh tentang matanya yang perih sambil mengusap matanya yang berair dengan lengan baju. Jisoo tersenyum kecil, matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Seungcheol yang masih sabar mengukung Angela dalam pelukan, telapak tangannya yang lebar mengusap tempurung kepala Angela dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Jisoo memberikan Seungcheol seberkas senyuman lalu beralih menatap Hansol yang tengah menenggak Cornonanya.

"Coups Hyung?" Tanya Hansol dengan suara serak. Jisoo mengangguk taat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Coups Hyung. Bagaimana jika kau yang katakan seperti apa dia padaku?" Hansol menaikkan alis menantang. Membenarkan snapback yang menarik rambutnya ke belakang dan memperlihatkan keningnya yang mulus.

"Dia tipe yang _sangat_ suka menggoda semua orang." Jisoo menunjuk samar bayangan Seungcheol, menenggak Skunkynya yang tinggal setengah. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, efek alkohol seakan membawa tubuhnya diangkat dalam euphoria nyaman, Jisoo menjilat bibirnya. "Tetapi di satu sisi dia juga tipe penyendiri nomor wahid. Paling bisa menarik seseorang lalu mendorongnya menjauh. Dia akan menunjukkan senyuman mematikan, memberikan kepercayaan absolut bahwa kau sangat dinantikan dan didamba, setelahnya ia akan mengatakan jika dia tidak berani mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Mendorongmu menjauh sebisa mungkin." Jisoo menggerakkan tangannya seperti tengah mendorong seseorang. "Matanya sangat luar biasa," bisik Jisoo, kini benar-benar menatap Seungcheol dalam-dalam. "orang-orang berkata, mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Matanya benar-benar tidak pernah berbohong."

" _You really not an easy man, dude_."

"Aku tidak ingin dia mendorongku." Gumam Jisoo. Mendengus kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dia akan mendorongku?" Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya menanti jawaban Hansol.

Pemuda itu tertawa, menggeleng beberapa kali lalu mengenggam Coronanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa. Percayalah."

Jisoo tertawa, berbarengan dengan Hansol dan melakukan toss dengan ujung botol alkohol.

* * *

"Aku rasa kau mulai mabuk,"

Seungcheol menyesap Coronanya yang kedua, menyesap cairan yang membara di kerongkongan layaknya bara api. Tubuh Seungcheol terasa panas, entah karena api unggun di hadapannya yang berkobar atau efek alkohol yang memeluknya erat-erat, _atau_ karena kehadiran Jisoo. Duduk dekat sekali dengannya dengan beralaskan selimut tipis, lutut mereka bersentuhan, lengan saling melekat dan meleburkan alur-alur pikirannya yang simpang siur.

"Aku oke," jawab Jisoo dengan suara serak yang dalam, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, poni panjangnya hampir menutupi mata kirinya, dengan aroma manis campuran antara buah stroberi yang matang dan pahitnya kopi serta aroma keras alkohol yang tengah di tenggaknya. "tapi aku rasa aku harus berhenti minum jika tidak mau hangover parah esok hari," Jisoo mendesah keras, meletakkan botol Skunkynya di dekat kaki.

"Kau boleh ke rumahku," Seungcheol mati rasa begitu tatapan Jisoo menghunusnya lembut. "M-Mingyu—" ia dengan kaku menunjuk Mingyu yang tengah duduk bersamaan dengan Wonwoo disebuah ayunan kayu di depan rumah Seungcheol yang sengaja ia buat untuk Olly dan Angela, kepala Mingyu bersandar manis di pundak Wonwoo yang terus bercerita tentang sesuatu, satu tangan naik untuk memeluk kepala Mingyu lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kelembutan kasih sayang. "dia jago sekali membuat makanan untuk meredakan hangover. Percaya padaku kau harus mencobanya."

Jisoo mengulum senyuman, berubahnya menjadi tawa kecil yang meremas jantung Seungcheol. Tawanya menyelusup ke telinganya dalam nyanyian keindahan, semilir angin menjadikannya jauh lebih menyenangkan, Jisoo menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala, masih diiringi tawa.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya meyakinkan, ia bangkit berdiri, sempoyongan dengan pijakannya hingga satu-satunya yang dilakukan Seungcheol adalah menangkap jemari Jisoo yang tanpa sadar bergerak mencari sandaran, meremas jemari ramping itu dalam genggaman dan ikut berdiri. Ia ingin sekali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jisoo, namun Seungcheol hanya berani di tahap menyangga tubuh Jisoo yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau tidak oke," gumam Seungcheol tipis, "ayo kuantar kau pulang sampai selamat ke depan pintu rumahmu." Seungcheol menolak melepas genggaman tangannya pada jemari Jisoo yang hangat, rasa hangatnya merambat naik ke pipinya dan berhasil membuatnya tertunduk,

Choi Seungcheol penuh kepercayaan yang tinggi. Ia tidak pernah merunduk saat bertatapan dengan orang lain. Ia selalu berhasil menarik atensi siapapun yang ia inginkan. Menyelami pikiran lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan. Tetapi, di hadapan Hong Jisoo, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berani lama-lama menatap mata Jisoo. Segala kelemahannya berkumpul di sana. Dan Seungcheol tidak cukup percaya dengan pertahanan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri," balas Jisoo, menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Seungcheol lalu mengibaskan tangan menolak.

"Hanya memastikan, Tuan Hong." Ujarnya keras kepala. Berjalan bersisian dengan Jisoo yang mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang sulit ditolak," Jisoo mengatakannya dengan nada takjub, penuh kejengkelan, tetapi diam saja begitu Seungcheol mensejajari langkahnya. "rumahku hanya terletak seratus meter darimu. Apa yang kau eskpektasikan?" Ia melambaikan tangan, berteriak ' _goodnight_!' pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang dibalas oleh Wonwoo, sementara Mingyu terlihat terlelap di pundak Wonwoo.

"Mencegah selalu lebih baik," Seungcheol memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam saku sweater, "Kau mungkin saja terjatuh, atau terlalu mabuk untuk menemukan kunci rumahmu."

Jisoo menarik serangkaian kunci dari balik celana jins ketatnya. "Kuncinya di sini," ia menggerakkan ceria hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing. "Aku tidak semabuk itu."

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mengantarmu?" Seungcheol menoleh untuk menatap Jisoo, yang langsung mendapat balasan dari kedua bola mata Jisoo yang bersinar ditimpa sinar perak bulan.

"Masalah karena itu adalah keahilanmu," Mereka menaiki tiga undakan tangga di tepi balkon rumah Jisoo, "Menarik dan mendorong orang sesuka hati,"

Mereka sampai di depan pintu Jisoo, gemerincing suara kerang dan pecahan kaca warna-warni di depan pintunya memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Seungcheol mengakui keindahan yang terpapar di hadapannya. Menyedot kewarasannya yang ia tengah pertaruhkan mati-matian. Senyuman di wajah Jisoo menjadikan pertahannya rubuh satu-persatu. Menyelami mata Jisoo sedalam yang ia inginkan, mengambil seluruh jawaban dari beribu pertanyaan yang mendobrak masuk pikirannya semenjak ia melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu?" Seungcheol bertanya gusar, jemari keluar dari saku sweater. Menyugar rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan.

Bulu mata Jisoo meredup, terlihat mengantuk dan setengah mabuk. "Kau ahlinya." Jisoo mengangkat satu jarinya. "Pertanyaanku. Apa kau akan melakukannya juga padaku?" Jisoo cegukan, tubuhnya sedikit limbung, Seungcheol sudah siap menangkap tubuh Jisoo jaga-jaga apabila tubuhnya jatuh. Jisoo bergumam 'aku tidak mabuk,' sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" _Jangan tarik aku_ kalau akhirnya kau berniat untuk mendorong," Jisoo menepuk dada Seunghceol dengan senyuman separo yang tampan. "Nah, selamat malam Coups!" ia berucap ceria. "Aku benar-benar butuh tidur, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, _god_." gumamnya. Membalikkan tubuh namun terhalang ketika kelima jari Seungcheol menahannya pergelangan tangannya, menarik Jisoo kembali menghadapnya.

"Ap—"

Seungcheol hanya butuh satu gerakan. Tangan menyelinap dicelah lengan Jisoo, menarik pinggang pemuda itu yang membeku di tempatnya. Dengan pelan, dan penuh kehati-hatian, Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo. Merasakan hangatnya pipi Jisoo menempel di lehernya, nafasnya tercekat dengan degup jantungnya yang seirama dengan milik Seungcheol.

"Aku menarikmu," bisiknya, menaruh dagunya di pundak Jisoo, menghirup aromanya yang sepekat teh hijau yang pahit. "menarikmu seerat ini," ia mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga pekikan terdengar dari belah bibir Jisoo yang terkejut, kakinya terseret hingga ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh menempel dengan degupan yang semakin terasa nyata.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa mendorongmu?" ia bertanya diiringi kekehan, tersenyum kecil kala merasakan jari Jisoo merambat menyusuri punggung Seungcheol dengan lambat. "melepasnya saja aku tidak rela,"

Seungcheol memejamkan mata, menyamankan kepalanya hingga pipinya bergesekan dengan pelipis Jisoo.

" _I'm so into you_ ," Jisoo tersenyum mendengar bisikan Seungcheol yang hangat menyapu telinganya. " _And all I wanna do is fallin more more more and more deep_."

* * *

END

* * *

Hello! My first time nulis SVT fanfict! Mohon bantuannya yang Carats! Give me your support and even critics if I made mistakes, CheolSoo recently got me barely breath. THEY'RE SO CUTE, HELP. dan thanks untuk _dek aisya_ buat racun CheolSoo-nya. INI AKU FINISH SPESIAL UNTUK DIRIMU.

Got me here (Ichizenka : twitter)

.

.

RnR Juseyo~ I wont bite~


End file.
